Nothing Compares
by Neish
Summary: A short RLNT songfic. Just go ahead and read if you want a lovey dovey moment. RnR


_Nothing Compares_

**This is a short songfic featuring Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I'm not usually a Harry Potter fanfic author but I was compelled to write a tale between one of my favorite couples. I gotta say, I was pleasantly surprised by HBP since I wrote most of this long before it.**

**

* * *

**

Tonks sat back in her kitchen with a glass of white wine, she tilted it to her lips and yet, she did not drink. Her lips were too numb to notice, he whole body felt disconnected and cold. She glanced up at the clock facing her, the white wash of the wall blared in her eyes and she shifted her eyes once more to her glass.

"It's been seven hours and fifteen days since you took your love way…" She mumbled quietly to herself. She glanced at her coat laying on the chair to her left, " I go out every night and sleep all day… since you took your love away…"

She slowly lifted herself from her chair and picked her glass up and placed it on the kitchen counter with a glassy 'clink'.

She grabbed her dragonhide coat and brushed it off for good measure. She pushed her mousy dirty blond hair out of her eyes before heading towards the front door. She turned the knob and hesitated for a moment, she wondered if he would be standing there…and yet…

She knew he wouldn't be, he was never there. He had gone away without telling her why. She knew it was on Dumbledore's orders, which made the pang in her chest feel ever so more painful. She knew Remus might be facing his death while she waited for him miles away in a bleak kitchen. That thought pushed had done it; it pushed her to move beyond the walls that closed her off from the outside.

"Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want. I can see whomever I choose! I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant but nothing…" She muttered to her imaginary Remus. She felt like his presence was walking with her down her front steps. The wind howled and rushed passed her, "I said, nothing can take away these blues….'cause nothing compares…nothing compares to you…"

Her eyes traveled towards the wooded park where she had met him many nights after Sirius' death. For a moment she stared blankly towards the clearing that led deeper in the woods. Then suddenly, a figure came towards her through the clearing and she began jogging to meet him at the edge of the woods.

"It's been so lonely without you here…" She told him as they had walked together on the dead November night.

"Tonks, listen to me…" He tried to make her understand.

"…like a bird without a song…."She finished with tears welling in her eyes. She gave him a reproachful look.

"Please don't get upset….please just listen…Tonks…don't, don't cry like that." He said so softly she could barely make out what he was saying.

"Nothing can stop these tears from falling! Tell me baby, where did I go wrong?" She asked desperately and took his hand in hers. "I could put my arms 'round every boy I see….but they'd only remind me of you!

"Don't be ridiculous Tonks…You should be with someone your own age, someone who can love you always and someone who wont ever di-"

"I went to the doctor, guess what he told me…" she smiled painfully then.

"You got to be kidding me." He laughed sardonically.

"Guess what he told me!" She fumed, "She said 'girl, you better try to have fun, no matter what to do, he's a fool'."

"'Cause nothing compares…" Remus had guessed her next words.

She gave a small hint of a real smile, "Nothing compares to you." She finished.

He walked with her slowly towards her house, holding her hand. She sighed and nuzzled her head on his shoulder, "All the flowers that you planted in the backyard all died when you went away…." She mused.

Remus shook his head in amusement and looked at her hard in the eyes. He needed to know if she was serious about 'them', he needed to see that she was ready to confront everything they dreaded.

Her eyes flashed for a moment, almost like she had read his mind, "I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard but I'm willing to give it another try…"she grinned and he returned it.

"Nothing compares…"he began

"Nothing compares to you…"


End file.
